


The Difficulties Of Inter-Species Communication (Podfic)

by h78podfic



Category: due South
Genre: Banter, Gen, Humor, Kidnapping, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h78podfic/pseuds/h78podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For DesireeArmfeldt, for the due South podfic exchange!  I chose this story because it has a wonderful, vibrant Bob Fraser POV and has a subtle hint of some very sweet Fraser/Kowalski pre-slash.  And Dief is always a bonus!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Difficulties Of Inter-Species Communication (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesireeArmfeldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Difficulties of Inter-Species Communication](https://archiveofourown.org/works/262732) by [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula). 



> For DesireeArmfeldt, for the due South podfic exchange! I chose this story because it has a wonderful, vibrant Bob Fraser POV and has a subtle hint of some very sweet Fraser/Kowalski pre-slash. And Dief is always a bonus!

For the text of this fic, see [The Difficulties Of Inter-Species Communication](http://archiveofourown.org/works/262732) by [Luzula](http://ao3.org/users/luzula)!

[Download "The Difficulties Of Inter-Species Communication" MP3 version (9:44, 9.08MB)](http://helensfic.net/podfic/wp-content/uploads/luzula_the-difficulties-of.mp3) \-- right click to save!  
[Download "The Difficulties Of Inter-Species Communication" M4B audiobook version (9:44, 13.7MB)](http://helensfic.net/podfic/wp-content/uploads/luzula_the-difficulties-of.m4b) \-- right click to save!

Or stream it, below:

  



End file.
